


The next story, and the next...

by KidoTaka



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Multi, more pairings and names will be added when i add more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidoTaka/pseuds/KidoTaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various Kagepro stories that I don't want to upload separately. Most are 500-1,000 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Braces

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Takane has braces and shes embarrassed. Written months ago.

Enomoto Takane was not happy going to school this morning. She could constantly feel in her mouth the one thing she wished didn’t exist. The gross braces were a constant reason for her to keep her mouth shut. Sure she wanted straight teeth, but not like this. The painful embarrassment she felt from the ugly metal that resembled train tracks made living a life with faltered teeth seem more appealing. However once she had woken up on the dreadful Monday morning she knew her chances of escape were long gone, she was going to have to go out in public with these things, she just didn’t accept it until she was walking through the school gate. 

As a reaction to seeing people around her at this time her only response was to press her lips tighter together, sure no one is the wiser right now, she doesn’t even know them but it was more reassurance than anything. The twin-tailed girl knew that interaction was inevitable but she still had time to brace herself for any conversation that would come her way from someone she knew.

Walking further towards the school, she had an inward panic once she saw a familiar face. Her friend, Kokonose Haruka was within her field of vision, this was bad, very bad. It’s not like braces were only a short term thing, and she knew she couldn’t ignore him forever, even if she tried. Once she saw him it wasn’t long before he spotted her too. Eyes closed with a gleeful expression, he was waving to her, and approaching too quickly for her liking.

"Good Morning, Takane!" His voice was too chipper for any kind of student on a Monday morning. In response to his greeting all she felt she could do was give back a positive nod. Haruka frowned a little, she was too quiet and she wasn’t even looking near him most of the time. He hoped his friend was alright. "Takane, are you feeling alright?" Worry was the strongest feeling that could be heard in his tone. Takane gave another quiet nod, which didn’t help Haruka feel reassured about her situation at all. "Or are you in a bad mood today?" Haruka continued with questions. Takane knew she couldn’t just have him keep on like this. In a desperate attempt so she could speak without showing her mouth she pretended to itch the side of her mouth.

"… I’m fine, everything’s normal." Sadly her hand was muffling her speech and her raven haired companion missed what she had said.

"What did you say?" At that question for her to repeat herself she internally cursed, this wasn’t going well at all. She tried to repeat what she did before, even if it looked a little stupid. She made sure to raise her voice this time.

"I said I’m fine." Haruka looked at her, glad that he got a proper response however he refused that she was completely okay. What was with covering her mouth, did she have a cold or something she didn’t want to spread? Haruka decided, just to make sure to try asking her one last time, just out of care and worry.

"Are you sure you are well? You can always go home." Takane was too busy looking down, too annoyed to even stare at his face in the conversation. She was fed up of repeating herself, especially on a morning where she was embarrassed and tired. 

"I said I’m fine just let it go!" She lashed out, a little lisp caused by the object on her teeth she still wasn’t used to. She realised her hands were clenched at her sides. When she finally looked at Haruka’s surprised expression, she was beginning to turn red. 

"Takane, when did you get braces?" She let out a squeak as she clasped her hands over her mouth. Her face was an even brighter shade now. Haruka could hear her muffled voice.

"Doesn’t matter, just, don’t look at them." Haruka could see she was obviously worked up about this. Takane felt like she was at a ‘GAME OVER’ screen right now as everything had gone wrong.

"Are you embarrassed?" Haruka questioned, even though from Takane’s face there was an obvious answer. As she looked at him he gave a reassuring smile, and she saw them. Haruka had braces. "They don’t look bad or anything. They suit you quite well, Takane!" Seeing his braces were probably just as reassuring as his words, she wasn’t alone in this embarrassing predicament. She could feel the warmth of her cheeks from the hands still covering her mouth. And although Haruka couldn’t see, she was smiling behind her hands. She would never have the courage to show her smile in them though.


	2. I Love you, Seto.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It would have been nice if you would have been given a third chance at life, but I guess that’s asking for a bit too much isn’t it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one doesn't sound that great, and it's really old too

August 15th.

It was a calm, pleasant day. The sun was shining as the wind gave a mild breeze. This lazy summertime setting gave a strong sense of nostalgia which opened a lock to many buried memories. Walking down a path surrounded by viridian shaded trees, a woman, who looked to be in her twenties, strode down the path; a bunch of Forget-Me-Nots were clutched within her delicate hands. There were no people down the path at the time so the soft rustles of the trees and her lonely footsteps could only be heard by her alone. In time she arrived at a steel black gate. The girl inhaled as her long, snow-white hair swayed in the wind before continuing through the gate.

It was not her first time here, far from it, this was a frequent spot for her to come to, she often found herself here when she felt lonely, she would come here for small conversations, even if all of them were one sided. The steps she had been taking within a steady rhythm began to slow, her vibrant red eyes transfixed on what was in front of her. Kneeling down, the white haired girl slowly removed her right hand from the flowers she held, brought up her hand and gently traced the golden lettering on the smooth, marble surface.  A small, doleful smile became apparent on her facial features. 

"I’ve been thinking about you a lot today, Seto."

_'Seto Kousuke'_

To anyone else who passed by it was just a name; to her it was much more. His name meant more than friendship, even more than love, it was the name of a person who saved her from loneliness and helped her face a world which was not meant for someone like her. Even though she was one quarter Medusa, her lifespan was still incredibly long compared to humans. She knew this was a possible ending she had to face yet it still brought tears to the woman’s crimson eyes when she remembered those summers she wished could last forever. After realising she was still holding the flowers in her left hand, she leisurely placed the Forget-Me-Nots by the grave. 

"It’s been a long time since we gathered at the base, hasn’t it?"

She’d never forget. No. She  _couldn’t_ forget. The memories they all shared, the bonds they all held. It went further than simply not forgetting, she would relive and replay them in her mind forever. Her hair began to wriggle as she reminisced on such things. That happiness they found would stay with her forever.

"It would have been nice if you would have been given a third chance at life, but I guess that’s asking for a bit too much isn’t it?" The beads of tears that rested on the corners of her eyes gradually began to overflow. "You’re not even around to comfort me anymore," As her left hand clutched her skirt, she brought her right forearm up to wipe her tears. "… But y’know, I think that it’s because you did it so often, I’m able to carry on even if you aren’t here. In fact, after all that we’ve been through, I’m a lot stronger than I used to be!” Mary tried to keep her breath steady. It was okay to cry, she knew that but she was sure that with the efforts Seto gave to bring her happiness, he wouldn’t want her to be so upset. She had closed her eyes and evened out her breathing.

The next time her eyes fluttered open, she could see the sunset. Sometimes on relaxing summer days Mary had stayed longer than usual, however it was clumsy of her to fall asleep, but she didn’t mind. Standing up and brushing down her clothes, she turned to the grave once more. Her expression softened.

"I love you, Seto." It wasn’t spoken much louder than a whisper, and once the phrase left her lips, she began to make her way back down the path from which she came.


	3. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreams never stop in the middle, they always wait till they have completed and fear has already manifested within her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted people to send me a word and a paring i got given an ask that said "Setomary, dreams"  
> i know this scenario is kind of over done but..

She was happiest in the day while taking part in the most mundane of things, whether that was reading in Seto’s lap or just the flow of general conversation between her friends. Awake and living with her dearest friends is what the medusa found as her way of achieving happiness, so much so that she will do anything and everything to protect it. But even she knows that unless she changes something or fixes something the climax of the initial tragedy will never come to a close. So even if she tries to cling to this happiness she has found herself, there will always be the underlying worry. 

The small girl lost count of the amount of times she has had to repeat it. All she knows is that it has happened enough times that she is to be overwhelmed with nightmares that also repeat, remind her and sicken her. The dreams never stop in the middle, they always wait till they have completed and fear has already manifested within her heart. 

She would always wake with fright in her heart that wouldn’t leave. So she would be left with the only option and that would be to go to Seto. The older girl never had to explain why she was there, he could see her petite, trembling frame and her white, squirming locks and he knew. A tinge of guilt would always strike her at that, it was her fault that all those years ago he learnt things no boy that age should know. However she was also selfish, she knew that if he knew these events she would have someone to confide in. She sometimes wondered if he ever regretted his kindness. 

Without a single ounce of hesitation he would always let her into his bed. First, he would readjust his covers over her, after that he would hold her close as her head would bury into his chest and his hand would hold on to her while his other would pet her head and her hair until both ceased shaking. This is where it becomes a warm and relaxing situation. He embraces her small frame until she drifts off to sleep, when he is sure she has he also gives himself up to the temptation of slumber. Most nights she rests well after that, unfortunately sometimes she if forced into another dream which causes her to stir. Sometimes she wakes in the morning relieved he’s still by her side, he is used to it and he fully reassures her, holding her hand to his beating heart that yes, he is alive, healthy and with her.

It is true that she is often plagued by nightmares; it would be wrong to deny that he helps make them a little more bearable.  


End file.
